1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for power optimization in a vehicle/train according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the planning of journeys and the drafting of schedules for rail traffic, time reserves for unforeseen events and adverse operating conditions are included in the plans. Since, during real journeys, the operating conditions are typically more favorable than those assumed during planning, the time reserves created by this are available for other purposes. A particularly practical use of the time reserves resides in the saving of power by means of a suitable travel mode.
Previously known and used methods for power minimization are mostly based on the assumption that a travel mode comprising the constituents maximum accelerationxe2x80x94travel at constant speedxe2x80x94coastingxe2x80x94maximum retardation is optimum in power terms. In this case, the mechanical tractive power which is needed to accelerate the vehicle is minimized. For verification, a linear dynamic train model is used, in particular no account being taken of any term which describes the quadratic relationship between speed and travel resistance.
In DD 255 132 A1, this basic assumption is expanded by subdividing a total route into a number of sections, so that in each section the slope resistance of the journey is constant.
In EP 0 467 377 B1, the subdivision of the overall route into a number of sections is introduced in such a way that in each section the permissible maximum speed is constant. The travel mode comprising the constituents maximum accelerationxe2x80x94travel at constant speedxe2x80x94maximum retardation is repeated in each section. Coasting is therefore dispensed with.
EP 0 755 840 A1 does not describe a practical method for power optimization but instead explains a general system structure with which power optimization can also be implemented. A cycle comprising accelerationxe2x80x94travel at constant speedxe2x80x94retardation and braking is listed as an example.
The invention is based on the object of specifying an improved method for power optimization with regard to the time reserves included in the planning of a schedule of a vehicle/train.
This object is achieved, in conjunction with the preamble, by the features specified in claim 1.
The advantage that can be achieved with the invention is in particular that, by taking into account the distribution of the drive equipment and multiple traction in the optimization algorithm, instead of the mechanical tractive power the power which is primarily used, such as the electrical power in the case of electric rail vehicles, is minimized.
Advantageous refinements of the invention are identified in the subclaims.
Further advantages of the proposed method emerge from the following description.